Au fond du lac
by Mina-Clara
Summary: A la suite d'une entrevue avec le professeur McGonnagall, Dumbledore décide d'organiser des jeux pour divertir les élèves. Résumé d'une journée qui peut vite basculer d'une simple compétition à un emprisonnement... Quelle sera la mentalité des élèves le soir même à la suite de cette nouvelle idée du directeur ? HPDM
1. La bonne nouvelle

_Titre : Au fond du lac_

_Auteur : Clara pour vous servir ! (et oui première fic toute seule ! :D)_

_Rating : M pour le moment, peut être modifié si nécessaire_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

_Ah, et les homophobes, oust ! Cette fic contiendra des relations entre hommes ! Je préfère prévenir !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture cela va de soit !_

* * *

**Au fond du lac**

Chapitre 1 : La "bonne" nouvelle

Aujourd'hui, en ce jour du 22 mars 2002, jour béni puisqu'il s'agissait du vendredi soir (donc le commencement du weekend), les élèves de chaque maison étaient enfermés dans leurs dortoirs, à s'occuper entre eux comme ils le pouvaient. Les professeurs, plus que « tristes » de ne voir aucun adolescent dehors par un jour de canicule comme celui-ci, décidèrent de mettre un peu de vie dans ce château en organisant des jeux divers.

- Donc nous sommes d'accord Albus, dit McGonagall, je m'occupe des élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année, Séverus de ceux quatrième, cinquième et sixième année et Hagrid de ceux de dernière année, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est exact, professeur, annonça le vieil homme barbu avec une voix douce et calme comme toujours. Nous les préviendrons tout à l'heure au moment du dîner.

Les deux professeurs partirent donc chacun de leur côté, ayant certainement mieux à faire que de parler de la journée du lendemain.

OOOOOOOOOO

- Échec et mat, s'exclama joyeusement Ron qui regardait le plateau de jeu avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi je persiste à jouer avec toi…dit Harry. Tu es bien trop fort pour moi je n'ai pas gagné une seule fois en au moins dix parties jouées…

- C'est évident, non ? Ronald préfère s'amuser plutôt que de travailler…intervint alors leur amie Hermione qui venait d'apparaitre de derrière un rideau. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

Voyant le roux mal à l'aise, Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Il eut pour toute réponse un coup de coude dans l'estomac voulant certainement dire qu'il ne faisait pas mieux. Mais avant que l'un des deux ait pu dire quoi que soit, Hermione regarda sa montre et fit signe aux garçons de venir car l'heure du repas était arrivée, au plus grand plaisir de Ron qui se fit traiter de ventre sur pattes par son meilleur ami, une fois de plus.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent à leur table, comme d'habitude. Ron se mit en face de sa brunette, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de séduire, comme d'habitude. Et Harry sourit, comme d'habitude. Les choses allaient tellement bien entre nos trois amis qu'ils ne séparaient quasiment jamais.

Alors que Ron attendait patiemment l'arrivée des plats sur la table pour pouvoir se jeter dessus à sa guise, le directeur se plaça devant son pupitre. Le hibou placé devant déploya alors ses ailes, et le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Après quelques secondes, Dumbledor prit la parole :

- Mes chers élèves, je sais que vous devez tous mourir de faim à cause de cette chaleur étouffante, (nan tu crois ? dis Ron tout bas) mais je dois vous dire que demain après-midi, une activité différente sera organisée pour les quatre maisons de chaque niveau. Cela tournera sous la forme d'un tournoi où la maison vainqueure remportera 250 points. Les trois premières années, vous serez avec le professeur McGonagall pour un match de Quidich, les trois suivantes avec le professeur Snape. Vous irez dans la forêt interdite. Et les dernières années avec notre garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid. Votre compétition se passera, quant à vous, dans le lac noir. Mais nous vous détaillerons tout ça plus précisément demain. Aussi veuillez-vous munir de tous le matériel nécessaire, ainsi que de votre baguette pour les quatre dernières années. Le rendez-vous est fixé demain à 13 heures dans la cour du château et évidemment, tout le monde doit venir si vous voulez avoir le maximum de chance de remporter les points. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !

- Enfiiin ! s'écria Ron en se jetant comme prévu sur les plats, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à manger.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça… dit Harry. Une compétition avec ces Slytherin de malheur et je suis sûr qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous partira à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'alumettes…

Hermione acquiesça, peut convaincue de l'enthousiasme du directeur.

Le repas fini, ou plutôt l'estomac de Ron rassasié pour au moins une heure ou deux tout au plus, les étudiants partirent penauds dans leur dortoir, appréhendant la journée du lendemain. Ils se couchèrent, essayant de ne penser qu'au présent, et non au moment où ils rencontreraient la sale face de rat des verts et argent, comme les Griffons les appelaient si bien.

OOOOOOOOOO

Le samedi matin, à huit heures pétantes, le réveil sonna dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Draco. Sa chambre était très simple : elle était assez grande, contenait une grande armoire en pin, un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux d'un vert et d'un gris magnifiques, d'une table de chevet, et bien évidemment, d'un miroir, élément vital pour la séance de gélage de cheveux chaque matin.

C'est un Draco grognon qui se leva du pied gauche ce matin-là, il avait pourtant bien dormi… Après avoir pris une douche bien froide histoire de se réveiller, après avoir vidé un pot entier de gel sur ses cheveux et après avoir préparé ses affaires pour la journée, il alla voir où en était son camarade Blaise Zabini, qui était, entre autre, son meilleur ami. Une fois celui-ci prêt, ils s'empressèrent d'aller déjeuner.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda le noir

- Euh… À peu près et toi ? dit le blond

- Comment ça à peu près ?

- Oh rien d'extraordinaire, j'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre…

Le silence de son ami l'incitait à expliquer son rêve. Alors Draco raconta le peu de choses dont il ses souvenait à propos de sa nuit.

- J'ai rêvé que deux élèves, un Slytherin et un Gryffindor, étaient restés comme prisonniers au fond du lac, mais je n'ai pas vu de qui il s'agissait…

- Roh ce n'est pas grave, dit Blaise. Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

- Oui… Tu as raison ce n'est qu'un rêve !

- Allez, mange un peu ! dit Blaise. On a des lions à exterminer !

Les deux garçons, complices comme des frères, partirent alors dans un fou rire qui effraya les premières années qui se trouvaient à leur table.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Treize heures, près du lac noir._

Les septièmes années attendaient l'arrivée d'Hagrid. Au loin, ils virent Snape s'éloigner vers la forêt en disant :

- Que les choses soient bien claires : si je surprends un seul élève hors du chemin, ou ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que je dis, il sera en retenue pendant un mois et récurera les chaudrons réservés à Monsieur Potter!

- Eh bien on a eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur cette vieille chauve-souris ! gloussa Ron

- Surtout moi ! renchérit Harry. Si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal j'aurais récuré ses vieux chaudrons tous pourris jusqu'à ma mort ! Vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de leur dire ?

- Hey Potter, interpella Malfoy, tu n'as pas peur de te noyer ?! Tu sais, il est très profond le lac alors fais attention ! Ce serait bête de te noyer n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco sur un ton plus agressif que moqueur.

- Tais-toi Malfoy, espèce de sale peti…

- Bonjour les enfants ! cria alors le géant pour se faire entendre de tous.

Les élèves ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre tant cela leur semblait inutile.

- Bon… Le but de cette compétition est de trouver un poisson long et argenté qui se trouve quelque part dans le lac. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est facilement repérable. En revanche, vous savez sûrement que le lac est dangereux et que les êtres qui y vivent ne feront pas de vous les bienvenus c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous avez tous votre baguette avec vous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien allez la chercher de ce pas. Ne vous aventurez pas dans des endroits trop profonds, nous ne connaissons pas cette partie du lac, aussi voudrions-nous éviter le plus de problèmes possibles avec vos parents. Euh… Ah oui. Votre baguette n'est à utiliser qu'en cas de grand besoin, toute tricherie sera sanctionnée en faisant perdre des points à sa maison. Il est possible d'abandonner…mais j'espère qu'aucun de vous ne sera obligé de le faire.

Harry sentit à ce moment-là un regard posé sur lui et qui devait très probablement appartenir à Malfoy. Ils se dévisagèrent alors pendant quelques secondes, mais ce contact visuel se fit interrompre rapidement par Blaise qui tira son ami de son activité favorite qui était de faire chier Harry Potter, le survivant.

- Cette compétition fera appel à votre intelligence, votre courage, votre ruse et votre patience. Heu voilà c'est à peu près tout je crois…

Trente secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le géant ne reprenne la parole :

- Dernière chose très importante : le temps dans le lac change, c'est-à-dire qu'une heure dans le lac correspond à une minute ici, sur Terre. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas rester plus de trente heures dans l'eau. Vous allez donc me dire…

- Trente heures ? intervint Seamus interloqué. Mais comment va-t-on pouvoir tenir trente heures là-dedans ?

- Je disais donc, continua Hagrid sur un air mi agacé, mi rieur, que chacun d'entre vous me dira tout à l'heure en quel animal marin il souhaite être transformé. Vous pourrez donc vous déplacer avec facilité dans le lac, sans aucun problème. Oh et puis vous verrez bien…

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron comme si on lui avait annoncé que le repas du soir avait été avancé.

- Bon qui veut être transformé le premier ? dit Hagrid

Vingt minutes environ suffirent au garde-chasse pour transformer la totalité des élèves en l'animal choisi. Le résultat était assez drôle : deux ou trois anguilles pour pouvoir se faufiler dans les endroits les plus petits, quelques poissons à l'allure quelque peu étrange, des hippocampes et même quelques requins pour la vitesse (des petits pour ne pas trop effrayer les autres) ! Pour ce qui était de l'imagination, les élèves n'avaient aucune limite et ne s'arrêtaient jamais !

Durant les cinq minutes qui suivaient cette séance de transformations, le géant leur rappela les consignes à respecter sous peine de retenues avec, soit Rusard, soit Snape autant dire que les ados allaient écouter et filer droit !

Après le coup de sifflet donné par Hagrid, les élèves plongèrent tête la première dans le lac à la recherche du poisson en question. À partir de cet instant, ils nagèrent dans les profondeurs du lac noir, royaume des sirènes.

* * *

_Voîlà c'est terminé pour le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferait très plaisir ! A bientôt ! :) Clara_


	2. Emprisonnés

_Titre : Au fond du lac_

_Auteur : Clara pour vous servir ! (et oui première fic toute seule ! :D)_

_Rating : M pour le moment, peut être modifié si nécessaire_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

**_Rythme de parution des chapitres aléatoire_**_, mais j'essayerai de faire du mieux possible_

_Ah, et les homophobes, oust ! Cette fic contiendra des relations entre hommes ! Je préfère prévenir !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture cela va de soit !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Emprisonnés

Lorsque leur peau, écaillée ou lisse, rentra en contact avec l'eau glacée du lac, tous leurs sens s'éveillèrent, à commencer par la vigilance et l'observation. Tandis que les uns scrutaient les horizons, les autres s'élançaient sans réfléchir vers le fond. Mais étonnement, les élèves de chaque maison restaient groupés, enfin presque. Quelques-uns, comme un certain Slytherin prénommé Draco Malfoy, avaient préféré faire route solitaire et partir à l'aventure de son côté.

L'eau était sombre, et tellement froide qu'elle les empêchait presque de réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas conseillé en ces circonstances. Ils ne voyaient pas à plus de 100 mètres, ce qui était assez embêtant étant donné qu'ils devaient repérer un poisson argenté.

Des algues plus ou moins vertes s'étendaient à perte de vue, et étaient d'une taille impressionnante. La maison Slytherin s'élança alors vers ces géants des mers, pensant y trouver le poisson. Les Ravenclaw, quant à eux, foncèrent vers le fond. Chacun avait sa stratégie de jeu, ou du moins pensait l'avoir. Tandis que les Hufflepuff avançaient droit devant eux, les Gryffondor se dispersaient pour avoir un maximum de chance de gagner. Seuls nos trois amis inséparables restèrent ensemble, comme à leur habitude.

- Voyons voir… pensa Harry. Par où commencer ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa question, quelques mots firent leur apparition dans son esprit :

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

Il tourna alors sur lui-même, croyant à une hallucination. Mais Hermione apparut devant lui. Enfin… Hermione est un bien grand mot… L'hippocampe représentant Hermione apparut devant la raie représentant Harry.

Un iguane marin d'une couleur étincelante se précipita alors devant eux.

- Ron ? dirent Harry et Hermione d'une seule pensée

- Oui c'est moi ! répondit l'ex roux

- C'est marrant que l'on puisse se « parler » ! dit la brunette

- Oui… Mais c'est peut-être parce que nous sommes à côté… Si je m'éloigne un peu…

Alors Harry s'éloigna de quelques mètres, et pensa très fort, comme précédemment :

- 'Mione ?

- …

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, et il retourna près de ses amis.

- En effet, ce lien ne fonctionne que lorsque nous sommes à proximité… Ce n'est pas super, mais c'est déjà ça !

Ron intervint alors en criant réellement et en faisant monter à la surface quelques bulles d'oxygène :

- Là regardez ici !

Ils se penchèrent alors pour voir passer un éclair rouge à une vitesse hallucinante. Ron se lança alors à sa poursuite, essayant d'allant le plus vite possible pour gagner le match contre ces Slytherin. Il devait penser que le poisson fuyait à toute vitesse devant des ennemis… Harry et Hermione, qui n'étaient pas dupes, essayèrent de le rattraper, mais Ron était déjà à une bonne distance devant eux et ne les entendait plus. Et tournant sur eux-mêmes pour voir qui était à l'origine de cette farce du plus mauvais goût, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un petit troupeau de sirènes. Pris de panique, ils s'affolèrent et commencèrent à nager aussi rapidement qu'il leur était possible de le faire. Mais les sirènes étaient rapides, et nos deux amis ne faisaient pas le poids face à elles… Ils étaient piégés… Hermione et Harry crièrent de toutes leurs forces, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne à leur secours. Si personne ne venait, s'en était finit d'eux…

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Pendant ce temps…_

Draco se promenait tranquillement dans le lac, sans se soucier de quelque poisson que ce soit. Non pas que le fait de gagner ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire, mais le fait de chercher ne l'intéressait pas. C'était un Malfoy quand même ! Pas un vulgaire Gryffondor ! Les autres personnes de sa maison se chargeraient de ce travail, il en était sûr. Mais pour le moment, il se la coulait douce. Il avait confiance en sa maison. Chacun était organisé et savait ce qu'il devait faire. Le travail est la seule clé de la réussite. Il continua de penser ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans son esprit se fasse entendre :

- C'est bon t'as fini ton monologue ? Je commence à en avoir un peu marre là…

C'était Blaise. À en croire sa tête de serpent des mers, cela faisait environ dix minutes qu'il écoutait le blond.

- Ah… Ouais… Désolé… Je m'ennuie alors je réfléchis. T'es là depuis quand ?

- Deux minutes.

- D'accord.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu rêvasses ?

- Je ne rêvasse pas ! Je me repose c'est différent ! Je suis stressé !

- Oh ! fit Blaise d'une voix qui se voulait attendrie pauvre de toi ! Allez secoue-toi un peu ! T'es jeune et dynamique alors prouve-le !

A ces mots, Draco (qui était lui aussi un serpent des mers) se rua sur son ami et essaya de le secouer dans tous les sens pour lui prouver qui était le chef. Une bagarre silencieuse commença alors. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se battirent amicalement comme des enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'une série de cris se fasse entendre. Alertés, ils décidèrent d'aller voir. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils virent le spectacle que leur offraient les sirènes. Elles étaient sept. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient peur, mais ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi elles restaient là, comme affamées. Ils distinguèrent alors deux petites créatures au milieu qui allaient se faire dévorer s'ils n'intervenaient pas.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Blaise à l'égard de son ami.

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'amis, d'ennemis ou d'innocents.

- Je pense qu'il serait sage d'aller les aider.

Draco fit une mine boudeuse qui fit rire Blaise. Cela était assez moche sur un serpent. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres et prononcèrent une formule magique en latin qui fit fuir les sirènes.

Harry et Hermione avaient échappé à la mort d'une manière qui leur était encore totalement inconnue. Ils scrutèrent les horizons et virent deux serpents au loin, immobiles et qui les regardaient. Ils s'approchèrent alors vers eux pour les remercier :

- Merci beaucoup ! commença Harry. Sans vous, on serait morts !

- Oui merci, dit Hermione. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Mais au fait, qui remercions-nous ?

Blaise et Draco étaient sous le choc. Ils avaient volontairement sauvé des ennemis. Certes sans s'en s'être rendu compte, mais ils les avaient sauvés quand même. Ils partirent en vitesse, espérant que les deux Griffons abandonnent, en vain. Ces derniers les suivirent silencieusement, attendant une réponse.

Hermione fit ralentirent Harry de sorte que les serpents ne l'entendent pas.

- Ils sont bizarres, lui avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas nous dirent qui ils sont ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut les suivre, ce sont forcément des Slytherin, les autres nous auraient répondu.

- Oui je crois que tu as raison…

Pendant ces quelques secondes où ils avaient parlé, les deux Slytherin avaient pris un peu de distance. Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, Harry et Hermione suivent le regard des deux serpents et virent, tout au fond de l'eau, un long poisson argenté, c'était le poisson de la victoire, sous leurs yeux. Mais Hermione savait que le lac était mal fréquenté, elle en avait d'ailleurs fait l'expérience un peu plus tôt. Et elle savait que c'était dangereux d'y aller. En revanche Harry, lui, n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier beaucoup. Avec Draco, ils s'élancèrent dans les profondeurs du lac. Blaise et Hermione voulurent les rattraper et crièrent leur nom mais trop tard, ils étaient déjà partis.

Draco s'était aperçu que quelqu'un était derrière lui et le suivait à la trace. « Granger est trop intelligente pour ne pas savoir que c'est dangereux d'aller ici » se dit-il. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir dit qu'une sang de bourbe était intelligente… C'était donc le balafré qui était à la poursuite du poisson… il ne devait donc pas se fatiguer… il devait gagner... Ainsi il remarque que le poisson s'était arrêté à l'entrée d 'une grotte. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la grotte, le poisson s'enfuit encore plus profondément si bien que Draco fut obligé de l'immobiliser pur arrêter sa course folle. Mais dès que le sort fut lancé, les parois se mirent à trembler. Les deux garçons voulurent ressortir à toute vitesse, mais trop tard, ils étaient prisonniers.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

Hermione et Blaise poussèrent un cri de surprise lorsque le bruit sourd de l'écroulement de la grotte parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils espéraient que leur ami respectif s'en était sorti sain et sauf. Mais ne voyant remonter personne, ils avancèrent tous les deux prudemment vers le fond, côte à côte.

- Comment va-t-on faire ? dit Hermione en s'adressant au serpent. Ils doivent être prisonniers…

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi… dit Blaise.

En entendant la voix de son ennemi, la jeune fille émit un son bizarre et commença à paniquer.

- Mon Dieu… C'est Malfoy qui est dedans ?

- Oui pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?! fit Blaise d'un ton qui se voulait amusé.

- Oh non ne rêves pas, c'est juste qu'il est avec Harry et qu'ils vont essayer de se tuer mutuellement s'ils se retrouvent tous les deux…

Visiblement, la réplique d'Hermione fit réfléchir le noir qui repensa à ce que son ami lui avait dit le matin même. Un Slytherin et un Gryffondor… Draco avait raison, il aurait prédit l'avenir dans son rêve ?

- Zabini ? tu penses à voix haute je te rappelle.

- Viens, il faut prévenir les autres.

Il commença à partir, mais voyant qu'Hermione ne le suivait pas, il lui lança :

- Hermione, vient !

La jeune fille parut choquée d'entendre son prénom, mais ne se fit pas prier, la vie de deux élèves étant en danger.

* * *

_Voîlà pour le chapitre deux ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une petite review ? Je sais que c'est embêtant le fait d'écrire une review mais je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ma fic et disons que c'est assez frustrant de ne pas connaître votre avis. Comprenez-moi si vous-même vous êtes auteur ! :)_

_A bientôt quand-même pour la suite !_


	3. Des murs, des murs, mais après ?

_Titre : Au fond du lac_

_Auteur : Clara pour vous servir ! (et oui première fic toute seule ! :D)_

_Rating : M pour le moment, peut être modifié si nécessaire_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

**_Rythme de parution des chapitres aléatoire_**_, mais j'essayerai de faire du mieux possible_

_Ah, et les homophobes, oust ! Cette fic contiendra des relations entre hommes ! Je préfère prévenir !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture cela va de soit !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Des murs, des murs, mais après ?

L'écroulement de la grotte fit un véritable vacarme pour ceux qui étaient à proximité, ainsi que pour Hagrid et les quelques élèves remontés à la surface. Lorsque ces derniers virent parvenir à eux des centaines de bulles, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer autant de dégâts dans le lac.

Quand Hermione et Blaise firent leur apparition, les personnes présentes soufflèrent en voyant que tout allait bien. Les deux élèves reprirent alors automatiquement leur forme humaine et purent ainsi bouger librement. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers son ami Ron qui était remonté peu avant à la surface, tandis que le noir alla vers le professeur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Les deux Gryffondor le rejoignirent alors.

- Monsieur… commença Blaise essoufflé.

- Oui ?

- Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont restés prisonniers dans le lac… termina Hermione d'une traite. Ils ont voulu attraper le poisson, ont utilisé un sort qui a rebondi contre les parois et qui a libéré des rochers qui les ont enfermés. Il faut les aider…

- Oui naturellement mais est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où ils sont ?

Les deux adolescents réalisèrent alors qu'avec le stress, ils n'avaient pas regardé où ils allaient. Ils ne pouvaient donc rien faire pour le moment.

- Bon… reprit le garde-chasse, allons voir Dumbledor, il saura quoi faire… il marqua alors un court temps avant de terminer sa phrase, j'espère…

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Pendant ce temps…_

Harry et Draco eurent à peine le temps de réaliser que de gros rochers leur tombaient dessus pour les esquiver. C'était moins une… Ils les avaient évités de peu, et comme si Voldemort était à leur suite, ils nagèrent à toute vitesse pour continuer à éviter les rochers qui leur tombaient encore dessus. À la fin de l'éboulement, ils reprirent leur souffle et analysèrent la situation : ils étaient ici, dans le lac, ils ne savaient pas où exactement, avec leur pire ennemi, et ce pour un durée indéterminée… SU-PER…

À cause de l'effondrement de la grotte, ils avaient parcouru une grande distance et, de ce fait, étaient enfermés encore plus profondément dedans. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'avancer, car de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre.

- Bravo Malfoy… furent les seules paroles d'Harry pendant quelques minutes.

L'ex blond se contenta de pousser une série de soupirs de temps à autres pour marquer son mécontentement.

Ils nagèrent silencieusement durant une dizaine de minutes, dans cette grotte aux parois toujours identiques.

Au bout d'un moment, ils virent la surface se rapprocher, et le niveau d'eau diminuer. Étaient-ils enfin sortis du lac ? Les deux adolescents arrivèrent alors à la surface de l'eau, et à peine l'air avait touché leur corps qu'ils reprirent leur forme humaine. Le décor n'avait pas changé… Toujours ces mêmes parois… Mais au moins ils étaient humains et ils pouvaient se déplacer plus facilement.

- Bon et on fait quoi à présent ? demanda Harry

- On avance. Répondit le brun d'un ton autoritaire. Et on voit si on trouve quelque chose, un moyen pour remonter.

- ... Bon… Ok… Mais déjà il faut rester ensemble, au cas où… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une grimace face à sa propre demande. Il allait avoir BEAUCOUP de mal à supporter le blond...

Comme précédemment, la suite du « voyage » se passa dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent nez à nez avec une porte en bois. Sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire, ils pressèrent la poignée et poussèrent la porte. Ils avaient devant eux, une salle…

_OOOOOOOOOO_

- Bonbon au citron ? dit Hermione sans l'ombre d'un doute

La grande statue jusqu'alors immobile pivota sur elle-même, laissant place à un escalier en spirale qui tournait sur lui-même. Les trois élèves et le garde-chasse gravirent alors les escaliers qui s'offraient à eux, et arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur. C'était la première fois que Blaise y allait, et il était impatient de pénétrer dans un tel lieu, mais aussi stressé de visiter le bureau du sorcier le plus grand de tous les temps.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Dumbledor se tenait sur son seuil, le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. Ses lunettes demi-lune ne cachaient qu'à moitié ses yeux pétillants, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant le malaise du jeune Slytherin. Il les fit entrer, et les invita à s'asseoir. Le vieux directeur les regarda alors chacun à leur tour fixement, histoire de les mettre à l'aise, puis leur dit de lui raconter l'objet de leur venue.

Blaise et Hermione racontèrent toute l'histoire en détail, ce qui fit sourire leur directeur. Le jeune homme noir commençait à croire que cette situation l'amusait, et lorsque Dumbledor prit la parole, enfin, il ne dit que deux mots :

- Et bien !

Blaise voulait le frapper, le frapper parce qu'il savait autant garder son calme… Comment quelqu'un pouvait rester aussi zen devant une telle situation ?

- Et bien ! dit-il de nouveau

- Monsieur, dit Hermione, que devons-nous faire ?

- Mais rien bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous nous devons de les laisser se débrouiller seuls ! Ils sont de grands jeunes hommes qui, j'en suis certain, sauront trouver la solution pour sortir du lac !

Les trois élèves et leur professeur se regardèrent alors, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il s'agissait de deux de ses élèves quand même !

Dumbledore reprit alors :

- Je suis persuadé qu'ils s'entendront bien et qu'ils trouveront une solution ! Et peut-être même qu'ils trouveront cet endroit agréable et qu'ils voudront y rester quelques temps ! Qui sait ? De plus, cette situation ne peut que leur faire du bien, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils collaborent, ils deviendront amis, et cela sera un véritable « cadeau », surtout pour ceux qui réparent leurs dégâts plusieurs fois par semaine dans le château !

Pendant cette tirade, les trois adolescents firent apparaitre petit à petit sur leur visage une grimace de dégout, en imaginant ce que serait la relation entre eux si leur meilleur ami respectif s'entendait bien avec l'autre.

Dumbledor les tira de leur instant de réflexion, puis continua :

- Il vous faut faire à l'idée qu'après ce petit passage en tête à tête, leur relation ne sera plus jamais la même ! Peut-être qu'elle sera même plus développée que nous ne l'espérons !

Son sourire s'étendit encore un peu plus, comme pour dire que maintenant la conversation était terminée. C'est avec une mine déçue qu'ils quittèrent le bureau de leur directeur, repassant par les escaliers en spirale.

- Bon et bien, espérons qu'il a raison… dit Hagrid, assommé par la joie que se faisait le directeur à l'idée d'un éventuel nouveau couple à Hogwarts.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Pendant ce temps, toujours au fond du lac, quelque part dans une salle inconnue…_

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte à son maximum, ils purent apercevoir en détail cette mystérieuse salle. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite pour deux, se dit Draco. En revanche, il failli s'étrangler en remarquant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, double certes, mais un seul. Déjà que rester avec ce balafré incapable de réfléchir était inimaginable pour lui, mais alors dormir dans le même lit était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il avança de quelques mètres dans la pièce pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Il y avait une salle de bain avec le stricte nécessaire –une douche, un miroir, des produits de soin, etc-, un lit double, une table, un divan, trois fauteuils assez confortable en cuir, un frigidaire et des toilettes. Tout ce dont a besoin un homme !

Avec sa baguette, Harry fit apparaitre un lit double à quelques mètres de l'autre, avec une séparation pour un peu d'intimité. Draco l'en remercia du regard, appréciant d'une certaine façon l'initiative du rouge et or.

- Bon, et bien… commença Harry sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par la suite.

- On reste ici pour trouver une solution, alors mets-y du tien et fais marcher ta cervelle pour qu'elle serve à quelque chose, répondit Malfoy d'un ton agressif.

- Malfoy, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes ici par TA faute ? Je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qui nous arrive et comme toi, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver ici seul avec toi alors oui je vais faire des efforts pour te supporter, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'obéir et te lécher les bottes comme tes deux abrutis de garde du corps ok ?

Le silence du blond lui fit comprendre qu'il avait reçu le message et qu'il allait le laisser tranquille. Ou pas !

Harry s'attarda alors sur le contenu de la pièce où il se trouvait, et remarqua que tout semblait préparé à l'avance. Tout ce qui y était prêtait à confusion : les draps du lit étaient défaits, deux ou trois habits trainaient dans un coin de la salle… Quelqu'un devait vivre ici, sinon, tout ne serait pas là, pas comme ça… Il ne comprenait pas. Comment et pourquoi tout était là ? Il allait faire part de sa « découverte » à Malfoy lorsque celui-ci lui dit :

- Je suis désolé… dit Draco d'un ton agacé et bref.

Harry resta un moment interloqué, puis dit :

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour tout ça… C'est de ma faute si on est là… Cette fois-ci il était vraiement énervé. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais ! se dit-il

- Ah heu oui c'est de ta faute mais on est là tous les deux et on doit faire des efforts pour se supporter sinon on ne sortira jamais d'ici en vie… Alors on enterre la hache de guerre ? dit-il avec un sourire mi- rassurant mi- autoritaire.

Draco resta un court instant muet devant Potter, la bouche ouverte, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire, quand un magnifique rire se fit entendre.

- Ferme la bouche tu ressembles à un poisson ! Alors ?

- Et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors oui c'est d'accord, dit Draco en rougissant quelque peu. Il se mit intérieurement une paire de gifles… Il allait le tuer...

Il se sentait mal, il était fatigué, il voulait dormir… Il allait se jeter sur le lit, quand il se fit la même réflexion que Potter : à qui appartenait cette pièce ?

- Heu Potter ? A qu…

Il se tut en voyant que Potter écoutait quelque chose qui devait se trouver de l'autre côté du mur. Il se rapprocha et fit de même. Au début il n'entendit rien, puis petit à petit, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils venaient de derrière ce mur. Un tas de personnes criaient et couraient… Ils se regardèrent alors, et le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient tiré la même conclusion de ce bruit.

- On est…dans l'école ? dirent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

_Et voîlà ! Troisième chapitre terminé ! Une review pour finir en beauté ?! :)_

_A bientôt ! Clara_


	4. Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard Potter ?

_Titre : Au fond du lac_

_Auteur : Clara pour vous servir ! (et oui première fic toute seule ! :D)_

_Rating : M pour le moment, peut être modifié si nécessaire_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

_Ah, et les homophobes, oust ! Cette fic contiendra des relations entre hommes ! Je préfère prévenir !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture cela va de soit !_

* * *

**Au fond du lac**

Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard Potter ?

Après cette « découverte » quelque peu étrange sur le lieu dans lequel ils étaient, Draco et Harry étaient restés muets. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se retrouvent dans Hogwarts alors qu'ils étaient dans le lac seulement quelques heures auparavant ? Est-ce que le temps changeait toujours ? Tout un tas de questions défilèrent dans leur tête, et cela sans qu'ils ne trouvent de réponse valable.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible,… se dit Draco comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

- Il faut que nous fassions du bruit, peut-être qu'ils nous entendront…

Mais à peine ces paroles dites, les pas dans le couloir diminuèrent, et les bruits s'estompèrent.

- Tu l'as sûrement remarqué, mais cette salle a dû être utilisée il y a peu de temps, nous devons juste attendre que quelqu'un revienne pour nous ouvrir… J'espère… dit le brun, peu sûr de lui.

- Et donc là, on attend ? dit Draco plus qu'agacé par cette situation. Si le temps change toujours ici, on peut attendre longtemps, TRES longtemps,… dit-il en insistant bien fort sur le mot « très ».

- Tu vois autre chose à faire peut-être Malfoy ?

Le blond lui mit un vent magistral, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ici, c'était lui le chef, et que Potter n'avait pas son mot à dire et encore moins d'ordres à lui donner. Ce à quoi le dit-Potter répondit par un magnifique « va crever sale fouine !».

Le Slytherin, voyant par la petite fenêtre que la journée était terminée, se dirigea vers le lit double à baldaquin. Il prit sa baguette magique, fit apparaître un pyjama gris qui faisait ressortir le teint clair de son visage, et se coucha sans même prendre la peine de manger quelque chose.

Harry, qui s'était assis sur un des fauteuils, le regarda faire, et quand son regard croisa celui du vert et argent, il le détourna momentanément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'était la toute première fois qu'il baissait les yeux devant lui… Il était peut-être malade ?

Il se demanda alors comment s'y prendre pour ne pas s'entre-tuer avec sa Némésis. Ne trouvant aucune réponse à sa question, il l'imita alors, se glissant lentement dans ses couvertures, profitant de la température fraiche qu'il y faisait. Il ferma les yeux, et tomba dans un sommeil lourd digne d'un nourrisson.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

Lorsque Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Hagrid revinrent près du lac, ils virent que tous les élèves avaient fait leur apparition. Et personne n'avait récupéré le poisson. Aucune maison de septième année ne remporterait donc la totalité des points.

Les quatre arrivants cherchèrent dans la foule deux têtes en particulier, en vain. Ils étaient bel et bien bloqués, dans le lac, et ils ne savaient pas où.

- Hagrid, demanda Hermione, l'épreuve a commencé il y a combien de temps ?

- Euh… Trente-cinq minutes environ, donc normalement, il devrait faire nuit dans le lac…

- D'accord… J'espère qu'ils reviendront bientôt…

- Les enfants, cria alors le géant, l'épreuve étant terminée, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations. Les résultats vous seront alors communiqués ce soir au moment du repas.

- Mais Monsieur ? demanda alors une Hufflepuff, deux élèves sont restés dans le lac n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais nous avons l'ordre de les laisser se débrouiller, ils s'en sortiront ne t'en fait pas !

- Bon très bien…

Les adolescents partirent dans des directions diverses, comme la forêt interdite pour deux ou trois suicidaires voulant croiser Snape. En revanche, tous les autres élèves allèrent vers le terrain de Quidich pour supporter leur maison ou vers leur dortoir pour s'avancer dans leur travail.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Harry avançait dans la forêt interdite, baguette à la main, prêt à réagir à tout moment. Il devait rester sur ses gardes s'il espérait survivre. Il avait le devoir de survivre, pour sauver la vie de tous les élèves, de tous les professeurs, et des innocents. Après tout, il n'était pas l'Élu pour rien._

_C'est alors qu'il sentit une respiration près de son oreille. Il se retourna à une vitesse affolante, pour voir ce qui l'avait effrayé. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer quand il vit que ce n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, son ami._

_- Que fais-tu là Draco ? C'est dangereux ici… Retourne te protéger avec les autres pendant que je l'affronte._

_- Non, je ne veux pas y retourner… Je veux te sauver, je ne veux pas te voir mourir pour nous, pour moi. Je t'aime Harry, et je ne veux pas te perdre… Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité, tu n'as pas le droit de souffrir seul, alors je viens t'aider._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco, et c'est pour ça que je dois le combattre tout seul. Si jamais je réussissais à le vaincre, je ne supporterais pas de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés… Je t'aime tellement po…_

_Draco n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces qu'il lui était difficile de s'en séparer, mais pourtant il le devait._

_Il se détacha de son amant avec regret, et se décida à partir. Mais dès qu'il eut fait un pas, il entendit un rire diabolique qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, c'était le rire de Voldemort._

_- Draco, cours ! cria alors Harry._

_Il s'exécuta rapidement, pour éviter de lui causer encore de nombreux ennuis. Il n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'il entendit un cri, le cri d'Harry. Il se dit alors que s'il devait mourir, autant qu'il meure en ayant fait quelque chose d'utile. Il revint en arrière et il le vit, allongé sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Cela devait être un Doloris, vu les cris qu'il poussait._

_Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur le Grand Mage Noir et essaya de lui retirer sa baguette des mains, en vain. Le Lord lui lança alors un immense sourire suivi d'un mot, le dernier que Draco entendrait :_

_- Puéril…_

_Il lui lança alors un « avada kadavra », supprimant ainsi définitivement le blond._

_Harry, ayant repris un peu de forces, décida de venger la mémoire de son petit ami. Mais, étant encore faible, il ne fit pas le poids face à Voldemort qui, d'un sort, réduisit au silence le grand Harry Potter. Il poussa alors un cri de victoire, suivit de ces quelques mots : « J'ai tué Harry Potter ! Harry Potter est mort ! ». Il rit alors diaboliquement, comme à chaque fois qu'il remportait une victoire._

_OOOOOOOOOO_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tout son corps baignant dans la sueur. Pourquoi avait-il fait encore un rêve avec Voldemort ? Il l'avait tué l'année dernière, en sixième année, et depuis il n'avait pas repensé une seule seconde à lui… Et surtout, QUE VENAIT FOUTRE MALFOY DANS SON REVE ?! Pourquoi venait-il le faire chier même la nuit ? Et aussi, pourquoi lui avait-t-il dit qu'il l'aimait ? Ils se l'étaient dit mutuellement, mais cela l'intriguait plus qu'il ne le faudrait… Serait-il amoureux du blond sans le savoir ? Il réfléchit un instant avant de rejeter littéralement cette idée. Certes il était mignon et plutôt bien foutu, mais non, il ne semblait pas intéressé.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Draco pour voir s'il dormait encore. Il s'attendit à voir le rideau qu'il avait fait apparaître la veille, mais non, il n'y était plus. Enfin il avait été replié, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Son regard fut alors capté par celui de Draco, et il put observer deux perles grises qui le regardaient comme s'il allait le tuer. L'idée en soit était très tentante, mais il ne voyait pas de raison apparente pour agir ainsi. Et, comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, ses yeux se détournèrent une nouvelle fois de ceux du blond. Il n'était pas censé agir ainsi en sa présence…

Draco, quant à lui, semblait tout particulièrement apprécier le manque d'assurance de Potter. Si bien que pour le déstabiliser encore plus, il lui dit d'un ton tout à fait calme et poli :

- Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard Potter ?

Harry, rougissant de plus belle, lui répondit timidement :

- Mais…non…je ne le fuis pas… dit-il en regardant le front du blond pour lui faire croire qu'il le regardait.

- Mais oui bien sûr je vais te croire…

Draco se leva alors de son lit et commença à marcher. Harry croyait qu'il allait dans la salle de bain, mais non, ce fut vers lui qu'il se dirigea. Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit se mettre à quatre pattes sur lui, coller son front au sien et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux gris étaient plongés dans les yeux verts, et Draco se dit d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient très beaux. Il se gifla mentalement, et vit que Potter fermait les yeux. Il le craignait donc à ce point ? Comment donc avait fait Potter pour battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une telle frousse ? S'il n'avait même pas le courage de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux, comment avait-il pu bien faire ?

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux tout de suite… C'était injuste sinon… Il décolla alors son front de celui de Potter, espérant avoir une réaction de celui-ci, mais non, rien… Il était désespérant à la longue… se dit-il.

Il pensa alors à quelque chose qui ferait réagir le Gryffondor à coup sûr… Mais, devait-il le faire ? Oh et puis de toute façon, si Potter avait quelque chose à dire, Draco lui enverrait son poing dans la figure et tout serait réglé ! Toute situation concernant Potter et Malfoy devait se résoudre de cette manière de toute façon non ?

Il se décida alors, recollant son front à celui du brun qui avait toujours les yeux clos, et rapprochant sa bouche de celle qui était à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Il parcourut alors la courte distance qui les séparaient, et…et ce fut le choc.

* * *

_Voîlààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Alors là soit vous voulez me tuer pour avoir arrêté le chapitre à ce moment, soit vous vous voulez me tuer parce que ça ne vous plaît pas, soit vous aimez bien ! En tout cas laissez moi une review et je vous ferai parvenir la suite assez rapidement si je peux ! (MOI faire du chantage ?! NAAAAAAAN ! :P) A bientôt et n'oubliez pas la review sinon pas de suite ! ;)_

_Clara qui vous aime ! :)_


	5. Une histoire de rêves

_Rating : M pour le moment, peut être modifié si nécessaire_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

**_Bien le bonsoir ! :) Comme je m'en doutais, la fin du chapitre 4 a du vous laisser quelque peu en colère ! Et c'est tout à fait normal ! :P Alors voilà comme je ne voulais pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre pour vous le faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible bien entendu... Je suis désolée d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de me relire... En tout cas j'espère de tout coeur que cette suite un peu spéciale va vous plaire !_**

_Sur ce bonne lecture cela va de soit !_

* * *

**Au fond du lac**

Chapitre 5 : Une histoire de rêves

_Il se décida alors, recollant son front à celui du brun qui avait toujours les yeux clos, et rapprochant sa bouche de celle qui était à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Il parcourut alors la courte distance qui les séparaient, et…et ce fut le choc._

Au contact des lèvres de Potter, Malfoy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être surpris par leur douceur. Il les trouvait d'ailleurs très à son goût. Mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Potter commença à répondre au baiser, timidement certes, mais il y répondit quand même. Draco, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. Répondre au baiser ? D'accord mais il allait s'imaginer des choses… Attendez, il avait bien dit d'accord ? Malfoy avait dit d'accord pour continuer à embrasser Potter ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se réveilla. Il venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il avait, lui aussi, répondu, et que le brun avait sa main derrière sa nuque. Malfoy se dégagea alors, reprenant son souffle.

- Nan mais tu ne vas pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ?

Apparemment, le rouge et or venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il rougit subitement, tout en regardant Malfoy. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu étais tellement près… je n'ai pas pu résister… Mais… attends une seconde, pourquoi toi tu m'as embrassé ? C'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelle.

Le blond descendit du lit de Potter puis lui tourna le dos, il ne voulait pas le voir après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je voulais te faire ouvrir les yeux Potter, rien de plus, alors garde tes pensées là où je pense et ferme-la, dit-il d'un ton sec.

A ces mots, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre, il avait aimé ce baiser, et voulait presque continuer… Oh mon dieu, se dit-il, il voulait ré embrasser Potter… Il s'enferma alors dans la salle de bain, et prit une douche froide pour enlever toutes ces pensées de sa tête.

Harry avait aimé… Oh mon dieu, s'il avait aimé embrasser Malfoy, où allait le monde ?

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_Pendant ce temps_

- Trente à dix pour Gryffondor ! cria McGonagall dans le micro. La maison Hufflepuff réussira-t-elle à reprendre l'avantage ?

- C'est génial ! dit Ron à Hermione. Si on gagne ce match, on gagnera deux cent cinquante points !

- Allez Hermione ! souris un peu ! dit Seamus. La victoire est proche !

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots ! leur lança Hermione à la figure. Harry est coincé dans le lac avec Malfoy et vous ne pensez pas une seconde à lui ? Pour vous gagner un match est plus important que votre ami qui est en danger ? Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'idiots…

- Mais 'Mione, dit le roux, c'est Harry, tu le sais bien, il a résisté à Voldemort alors il peut bien résister à Malfoy ! ajouta-il le sourire aux lèvres

- Même, c'est la même chose pour moi…

Et elle partit du terrain de Quidich, en direction du lac.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

La semaine qui suivit cet incident, ni Draco, ni Harry ne cherchait à parler à l'autre. Même pour s'énerver l'un l'autre, ils ne se disaient rien. Mieux, ils s'évitaient. Ils restaient chacun de leur côté, à lire ou à dormir. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien à faire.

Mais Harry en avait plus que marre de cette situation, il voulait savoir la vérité. Non pas qu'il rêve toutes les nuits de recommencer leur expérience, non… pas du tout… il en rêvait JUSTE nuits et jours… Et il voulait mettre les choses au clair.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en s'installant devant Draco.

- Et de quoi Saint Potty voudrait-il qu'on parle ?

- De ce que TU as fait il y a une semaine.

- Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais agi de cette manière, alors arrête de me poser sans cesse des questions inutiles. Si ton petit cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour enregistrer une information, alors…

Harry lui donna alors une immense gifle, puis se jeta sur le Slytherin en l'embrassant passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait. À sa grande surprise, il y répondit avec autant de rage et de force qu'Harry. Ils basculèrent ainsi sur le lit double qu'occupait Draco auparavant. Ce baiser était plus bestial que rempli de tendresse. Ils se griffaient le dos à s'en faire mal, essayant de dominer l'autre par toutes les façons possibles.

Harry ne voulait pas faire ça, il avait sauté sur le vert et argent presque inconsciemment. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas.

Il sentit une main glisser le long de son dos et se sentit frissonner. Mais qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Les mains habiles de Malfoy détachèrent un à un les boutons de la chemise d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit ouverte entièrement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il laissa alors les mains de Draco se balader sur son torse nu. Il se réveilla, ensuite, et d'un coup sec, renversa le blond en le faisant tomber à la renverse. Celui-ci tomba du lit, essoufflé et tout tremblant. Harry remarqua seulement que la chemise du blond était également ouverte, et que son pantalon était légèrement baissé.

Ils se regardèrent, et comprirent que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était mal, très mal. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Potter partir en vitesse dans la salle de bain soigner son érection grandissante. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? C'était Malfoy merde !

Draco, quant à lui, était toujours assis à même le sol, bouche ouverte, en hyperventilation. Il réalisa de nouveau que si Potter ne s'était pas arrêté, il aurait failli faire l'amour avec lui… il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Potter quoi ! Pas n'importe quelle jolie fille, nan POTTER ! Son ennemi depuis 7 ans ! Certes il était plutôt beau et bien foutu avec son torse et ses muscles formés par le Quidich mais bon… Ah… que son torse était fin et musclé en même temps… Draco en aurait presque bavé s'il n'avait pas un petit problème un peu plus important à régler, son érection…

- Oh mon dieu… se dit-il

Il s'apprêtait à crier de toutes ses forces quand il vit le brun sortir de la salle de bain les yeux rouges. Pourquoi pleurait-il encore ? Il le vit alors se coucher, alors qu'il n'était pas encore six heures, et s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand vint pour lui le moment de se coucher à son tour, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder dormir et de constater qu'il était plutôt mignon tout emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Il était en position fœtale, et semblait apeuré. Draco s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et le regarda pendant près de 10 minutes, un sourire presque protecteur sur le visage. Il s'était transformé en une sorte de mère poule… génial… se dit-il gardant son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il l'imita donc, et tomba à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'éveilla, empli d'une langueur sensuelle, émergeant doucement du sommeil. S'étirant avec délices, il laissa pendre sa main au bord du lit et, comme un enfant rêveur, ses doigts jouèrent avec le tapis au-dessous du lit. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, étendu là sans rien faire, et il lui vint à l'esprit qu'en plus de ses propres devoirs qui n'étaient pas nombreux, il pourrait décider de son propre rythme sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Prenant son temps et ne pensant à rien, le temps défilait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était bien dans son lit, et ne voulait plus jamais en sortir.

Mais cet instant de plaisir fut de courte durée, car Potter qui dormait encore remuait beaucoup dans son sommeil. Il poussait des cris, non pas de plaisir comme certains auraient pu le penser mais de détresse, de peur. Quand il commença à bouger faiblement, Draco se dit que peut-être il devait le réveiller, car même s'il le détestait, il savait à quel point faire un cauchemar ou un autre rêve de ce genre était fort horrible.

Alors qu'il se levait et qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit du rouge et or, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, et comme d'habitude, couvert de sueur. Il était essoufflé, comme après avoir couru un long marathon. Il n'aperçut Draco que quelques secondes plus tard, et il le regarda avec des yeux surpris.

- J'ai fait du bruit ? demanda-t-il en espérant ne pas avoir mis le blond trop en colère.

- Ouais, je venais te réveiller parce que tu commençais vraiment à me taper sur le système.

Apparemment et vu le ton sec sur lequel il lui avait répondu, sa volonté de ne pas énerver le Slytherin dès le matin avait échouée, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il rêvait toutes les nuits du Mage Noir…..et de lui.

- Tu dois sans doute rêver du Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'est ton problème, je m'en fiche, mais mets-la en veilleuse ok ? Parce que tu me saoule vraiment, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre chaque nuit le même refrain.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, j'ai terriblement souffert, j'ai vu des gens mourir, mais j'en ai sauvé d'autres, même des gens qui ne le méritent pas, comme toi. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, mais quand je vois la façon dont tu me traites par exemple vu que je te vois tous les jours, tu me fais pitié. Tu n'es reconnaissant envers personne, même envers ceux à qui tu dois tout. Alors me dire de me la mettre en veilleuse, non.

- Je ne fais pas pitié et je ne te dois rien ! dit le vert et argent en criant de toute ses forces. Moi aussi j'ai souffert, et peut-être plus que ce que tu ne le crois. Moi aussi j'ai vu des proches mourir et moi aussi je suis affaibli, mais je ne laisse rien paraître pour que tu ne croies pas que tout ça est grâce à toi. Mais apparemment même sans ça tu te crois le centre du monde, mais je te le redis, tu ne l'es pas, et tu ne le seras jamais. Il avait fini sa phrase les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le centre du monde, nan pêche que c'est moi qui l'ai tué, et peu importe de ce que toi ou d'autres gens peuvent penser, je suis content de l'avoir vaincu dans cette forêt. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé, tu étais au château avec les autres et tu attendais. Tu attendais que l'un d'entre nous deux l'emporte, mais tu n'as pas combattu…tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Détrompes-toi. Il marqua une pause. Je sais absolument tout ce qui s'est passé, car j'étais aussi dans cette forêt le jour où tu l'as tué… alors épargne-moi tes discours enfantins qui ne valent rien.

A ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, s'enferma dans la salle de bain, s'adossa au mur, et pleura.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! La suite est un peu spéciale mais bon... Laissez-moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé et quelle suite vous imagineriez ! Je vous demande parce que je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire l'autre chapitre... Donc écrivez une review même si vous devez vous fouler les doigts de la main je m'en fiche mais mettez une review ! :P**

**Voilà bisous !**

**Clara qui vous aime et qui ne veut que le bonheur pour ses lecteurs ! :)**


	6. Premiers pas

_Titre : Au fond du lac_

_Auteur : Clara pour vous servir ! (et oui première fic toute seule ! :D)_

_Rating : M pour le moment, peut être modifié si nécessaire_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

_Ah, et les homophobes, oust ! Cette fic contiendra des relations entre hommes ! Je préfère prévenir !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture cela va de soit !_

* * *

**Au fond du lac**

Chapitre 6 : Premiers pas

Depuis cette courte conversation agitée avec Potter, Draco n'avait cessé de penser à la guerre et aux dégâts qu'elle avait causés. Elle avait fait des ravages, et rien ne pourrait rattraper cela.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'Harry et Draco étaient enfermés dans la salle. L'air était terriblement chaud car c'était l'été. Dans une aussi petite pièce sans fenêtres, la température ambiante devait frôler les 40 degrés, et chaque moyen pour se détendre et se rafraîchir était bon à prendre.

Pour nos deux adolescents, la vie suivait son court. Harry voulait comprendre Malfoy, mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait, il n'y arrivait pas. Le blond était bien trop mystérieux et renfermé pour dévoiler quelque aspect de sa personnalité.

Draco était assis sur un fauteuil, torse nu, ses cheveux étaient mouillés car il venait de sortir de la douche. Avec Harry, ils prenaient environ 5 douches par jour, la chaleur étant trop dure à supporter autrement. Il lisait le livre _« les différentes races de dragons »_, livre qu'il dévorait car étant un passionné de ces créatures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vient se poser sur le siège en face de celui de Draco et le regarda lire. Lui aussi était torse nu.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ?

Draco, croyant avoir mal entendu, leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Harry. Il lui lança ensuite un regard noir, puis retourna à sa lecture. Harry, perdant patience, arracha le livre des mains du blond et le lança à travers la pièce, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder et à lui parler si Monsieur se donnait la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ? Oublie-moi bordel !

- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ?

- Pourquoi je parlerais ? Il n'y a personne de suffisamment intelligent dans cette pièce pour m'écouter, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry serra les poings. Il ne le supportait plus. C'était presque plus chiant de l'avoir à ses côtés lorsque celui-ci ne disait rien.

- Je suis fatigué…

- Arrête de te plaindre !

- …de ne pas parler à quelqu'un.

Quoi ? Sur le coup Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore celui-là ? se dit-il.

- Avant, je parlais sans cesse de mes problèmes à Ron et Hermione, pour qu'ils m'aident, comme le font les amis entre eux. Mais depuis que je suis ici avec toi, je n'ai personne à qui parler et…

- Belle déduction Potter… répondit Draco du tac au tac.

- … ça me manque terriblement. Et vu que je ne suis pas fort pour garder mes secrets ou mes angoisses sans en parler à quelqu'un, je me demandais si tu accepterais, même si je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, que je raconte mes problèmes…

Draco qui était parti rechercher son livre s'était arrêté à mi-chemin, surpris par la demande du rouge et or. Il n'était pas un psy pour balafrés qui ne savaient pas s'occuper d'eux !

Il retourna à son fauteuil et se remit à lire. Pendant ce temps, Harry commença à parler :

- Voilà, alors je suis perdu…

Génial, se dit Draco…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Normalement je devrais être heureux d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, mais une part de moi continue de me crier qu'au fond, il me manque quelque chose pour être heureux. Et j'ai beau chercher, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… parfois je me demande où je dois aller, si je suis le bon chemin, mais je ne (…)s'accrocher et c'estgrâce à elle que (…) Dumbledore (…) que je t'aime et aussi (…)

- Hein quoi ? Draco venait de refaire surface. Il n'avait suivi que de très, très loin la tirade d'Harry, et n'écoutait que deux trois mots.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Tu viens de dire quoi ?

- Je te racontais mes problèmes de cœur…

Draco émit un petit rire, pas méchant, mais juste moqueur.

- Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé d'en avoir ?

- Si mais apparemment moins que toi vu le nombre que tu dois en avoir !

Harry, soudain mal à l'aise, prit rapidement une teinte rougeâtre, ce qui apparemment fit rire le vert et argent.

- Qui a osé faire mal à ton petit cœur encore saint ? se moqua Draco

- Heu…

- Allez ! Que je me marre un coup !

- Heu… À cet instant, on pouvait dire qu'Harry avait atteint le niveau maximal de la rougeur, et qu'il pouvait à présent être comparé à une tomate. Il y a eut… Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, et Ginny Wesley…

- Ah ! même la fille Wesley n'a pas voulu de toi ?! En tout cas on dirait que tu as un sacré problème avec les filles ! Dommage pour toi !

- Je sais que j'ai un problème avec les filles merci… mais ça ne fait rien.

- T'as envie de te faire moine ou quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ne fait rien ? Je t'imagine bien plus tard : le grand héros du siècle Harry Potter, mort célibataire ! C'est sûr que ça ferait les gros titres !

- Je suis gay Malfoy… dit-il d'un air blasé comme s'il espérait une quelconque compréhension de sa part.

- Tu… Quoi ?

- T'as très bien entendu. Ça te dérange ?

- Heu…nan mais…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était presque content que ce soit le cas. Il s'imagina alors Harry avec un autre garçon, sur un lit, nus, et s'aperçut seulement quelques secondes après qu'il se voyait lui avec Harry. Il se savait gay aussi mais pas au point de finir avec un porc-épic… en tous cas il ne voyait qu'une seule façon de le savoir…

- Malfoy ?

Il l'embrassa alors, doucement, pas comme les autres fois. Ce baiser fut chaste, sans aucune brutalité, et ne dura que quelques secondes, assez pour que Draco prenne conscience de sa sexualité.

- Qu… Harry ne savait plus quoi faire… il était encore plus perdu que ce qu'il pensait.

- Je crois bien que je le suis aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas su à cause de toi, alors ne t'imagine rien.

Non vraiment, Harry ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

OOOOOOOOOO

- Hermione, t'es là ?

- Oui je suis là… Je m'inquiète Ron… Si Hagrid dit vrai, ils sont dans le lac depuis deux mois et trois semaines…et on n'a aucune nouvelle… Je me demande s'il ne faut pas y retourner…

- Et te perdre comme eux ? Non je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Harry peut se défendre, et au pire il est avec Malfoy, mais toi, tu es plus fragile, en quelque sorte. Harry est mon ami, mais toi tu comptes aussi énormément et si je te perdais, je ne pourrais rester sans toi, même avec le soutien d'Harry. Je t'aime Hermione alors s'il te plaît, n'y va pas, pour Harry, pour moi… S'il te plaît, reste…

Hermione, qui attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, ne se priva pas pour se jeter dans les bras de son bien-aimé, pour l'embrasser avec passion. Un nouveau couple s'était créé dans ce château… Si seulement Harry était là avec eux… pensa Ron.

OOOOOOOOOO

- Tu veux boire ? demanda Harry à Draco.

- Ouais je veux bien.

Harry était devant le frigidaire quand il demanda à Malfoy :

- On a du whisky, de la bière, ou du coca !

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant qu'ils étaient coincés ici et leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée. Ils ne s'évitaient plus, mais ils se parlaient sérieusement et riaient même ensemble.

- Whisky comme d'hab' !

- Tu devrais faire attention quand même… dit Harry en lui donnant un verre et la bouteille

- Oui maman ! répondit Draco en se servant.

Le brun lui tira la langue et commença à boire sa bière.

OOOOOOOOOO

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient saouls. Draco avait bu une bouteille entière de whisky et Harry une dizaine de bières. Ils étaient torses nus à cause de la chaleur, affalés par terre, les cadavres de canettes de bière et la bouteille à côté d'eux.

Les deux adolescents étaient assis dos à dos, sur le sol. Au bout d'un moment, Draco dit :

- Tu sais, maintenant je t'aime bien ! T'es beau, gentil et musclé ! Par contre t'es bête… Draco qui était bourré parlait comme un enfant de cinq ans qui veut une glace, il faisait les yeux doux, et avait une voix étrange pour un ado de 17 ans.

Puis Harry se retourna et dit entre deux hoquets un petit « toi aussi Draco ». Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis d'un commun accord s'embrassèrent.

Du point de vue des deux garçons, cela devait être exquis, mais en réalité, cela ressemblait à deux animaux sauvages qui essayaient de s'avaler la tête de l'autre en premier !

Les minutes passèrent, et Draco et Harry avancèrent dans leur…activité : ils étaient nus, l'un sur l'autre, sur le sol encore, et couverts de sueur. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça vu leur état, mais ils en avaient envie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Puis, étant fatigués, ils stoppèrent tout mouvement, se laissèrent tomber bruyamment sur le sol frais. Draco qui était au-dessus, descendit le long du corps d'Harry et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne leur suffit que quelques secondes à chacun pour s'endormir.

Ainsi ils finirent leur journée l'un dans les bras de l'autre, heureux comme jamais, mais pas tout à fait conscients du fait que leurs actes auraient des conséquences.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à vos attentes ! :)**

**Vous savez j'aime bien les cadeaux alors me bombarder de reviews ferait de ce noël un très beau noël pour moi ! :)**

**Bref bonnes fêtes à tous et portez-vous bien ! Clara :)**


	7. Il suffisait d' y croire

_Titre : Au fond du lac_

_Auteur : Clara pour vous servir ! (et oui première fic toute seule ! :D)_

_Rating : M pour le moment, peut être modifié si nécessaire_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

_Ah, et les homophobes, oust ! Cette fic contiendra des relations entre hommes ! Je préfère prévenir !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture cela va de soit !_

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterai mon prochain chapitre car je viens tout juste de finir celui-là... J'ai pris beaucoup de retard pendant les vacances... Désolée ! ^^' Mais promis j'essaie de faire mon possible !_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Il suffisait d'y croire…_

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla en premier. Il avait relativement bien dormi, mais malgré tout avait mal au dos.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et qu'il était dans les bras d'Harry, il le réveilla en vitesse pour lui poser un maximum de questions. Lorsque celui-ci émergea, il poussa un cri de terreur en voyant Draco dans cette tenue devant lui et chercha les couvertures pour se couvrir, en vain.

- Tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier ? demanda le blond.

Harry qui était légèrement choqué, ne répondit qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

- Heu… il chercha et réfléchit, mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait, il ne se souvint de rien. Je sais juste qu'on a bu dans le milieu de l'après-midi mais après… Non, je ne me souviens plus. Et toi ?

- Non, moi non plus… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, …ni ce qu'on a fait. À ce moment-là, il regarda le corps d'Harry.

- Tu penses qu'on a…

- Quoi ? Couché ensemble ?

- Oui… le visage du Survivant prit rapidement une couleur rougeâtre, suivit par le rire moqueur du vert et argent.

- Pff ! Comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ? Qui voudrait coucher avec toi ? Tu t'es vu ? Même bourré je n'oserais pas !

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Avec tes cheveux blancs on aurait l'impression de faire l'amour à un grand-père !

- Eh bien sache que mes cheveux blancs comme tu dis, font mon charme. Et grâce à eux, j'ai eu de nombreuses conquêtes, et j'ai sauté la moitié des filles de septième année. Tu veux comparer avec moi ? Eh bien vas-y ! J'espère juste pour toi que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages parce qu'avec moi, tu perds toujours. Alors ? Tu as couché combien de fois ?

- Ca… ça ne te regarde pas… dit le brun penaud.

- Oh détrompe-toi ! Alors ?

- Va te faire foutre je ne te répondrai pas.

- Quoi ? Ça veut dire que t'es puceau ?

- N…non.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Potter ! Tu deviens rouge ! Bon je vais me doucher ! Creuse-toi la cervelle et trouve-moi quelqu'un !

Le blond alla donc vers la salle de bain, puis ferma la porte à clef. Quand il entra dans la douche, il vit à l'intérieur un pantalon trempé. Il le prit et, s'apprêtant à le balancer à la tête d'Harry, se rendit compte qu'il lui appartenait. Tout un tas de question défilèrent alors très rapidement dans sa tête. Ne leur trouvant aucune réponse, il abandonna, et fit glisser sur sa peau l'eau fraîche qui était à sa disposition.

_Draco venait de plaquer Harry contre la paroi de la douche, et il l'embrassait fougueusement, trop peut-être. Tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur leur corps nu, le blond avait relevé les jambes de son camarade de sorte à ce qu'il le porte totalement. _

Quoi ? C'était quoi ça ? se dit Draco en se tenant la tête.

Une fois sa douche terminée, il enfila une chemise qu'il laissa ouverte, et mit un jean noir.

_- Nan attend… Oh oui… vas-y… nan !_

_- Tu ne peux pas te taire cinq minutes toi ?! dit Draco légèrement irrité._

_- Nan mais si mais…_

_- Mais ferme-la !_

_Sortis de la douche, nus et trempés, ils traversèrent la « chambre » à reculons en buttant contre tous les meubles qui étaient sur leur passage._

_- Aïe Draco tu me fais mal ! Calme-toi ! cria le brun qui se prenait tous les meubles dans les fesses._

_- Pire que toi tu trouves pas… On dirait une fille…_

_Ils se vautrèrent alors dans le lit en continuant de s'embrasser follement._

- STOP ! hurla Draco en criant de toutes ses forces.

Entendant hurler dans la pièce d'à côté, Harry sursauta et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le Slytherin dans la salle de bain.

- Draco, ça va ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte violemment.

Draco était assis au sol, genoux repliés et tête baissée. Il soufflait bruyamment.

- Quoi tu veux ma photo ? lança le blond d'un ton sec. Nan alors dégage !

D'accord, se dit Harry. Il allait parfaitement bien et même mieux que bien vu qu'il arrivait à lui hurler dessus. Il repartit en direction du lit et s'arrêta sur place, net et figé.

Il se voyait, Draco et lui, en train de faire l'amour sur le lit. Il détourna rapidement le regard de ce spectacle…fascinant ? Tandis qu'il rougissait bêtement, le blond sortit de la salle de bain furieux et alla dans la cuisine.

OOOOOOOOOO

- Mais Ron je te dis que j'ai envie d'aller voir !

- C'est trop dangereux !

- Pas si tu m'accompagnes…

- Non désolé je n'irai pas. Je suis bien à Gryffindor mais pas suicidaire. Qui te dit qu'ils ne remonteront pas dès que nous descendrons ?

- Rien mais il faut essay…

- Hey !

Blaise Zabini arrivait vers eux.

- Dumbledor veut nous voir.

Les trois adolescents partirent donc en direction du château.

OOOOOOOOOO

- Alors, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est parce que je sais où ils sont. Mais nous devons attendre que…

- Ils sont où ? demanda Hermione en mettant violemment ses mains sur le bureau du directeur et en avançant sa tête au maximum.

- Du calme Miss Granger ! Je sais que vous tenez à eux mais je vous prierais de patienter ! Alors, nous devons établir un lien avec eux, et…

- ILS SONT OU ?! demandèrent les adolescents en faisant sursauter le directeur et les tableaux qui étaient dans le bureau.

- D'accord d'accord ! Alors heu… ils sont… dans le château.

- Qu… Quoi ?

OOOOOOOOOO

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

- Draco… Faut que je te parle…

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait deux semaines que j'ai des sortes de visions… des flashes qui pourraient être réels.

- Mais non, tu dois rêver…

- Non je te jure. Et ça nous concerne tous les deux.

Ou comment ne pas capter définitivement l'attention de quelqu'un sur soi.

Draco leva les yeux de son livre et l'écouta attentivement.

- He bien on était dans la salle de bain et sur le lit et heu… on… s'embrassait et…

- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris. Moi aussi j'ai vu ça, mais on était bourré. Qui sait ce qu'on a pu faire. Il ne s'est rien passé crois-moi.

- J'espère que t'as raison.

- Ouais mais j'ai toujours raison tu le sais bien !

- Même quand tu as tort ?!

- Même quand j'ai tort ! Oh allez ne fais pas cette tête tu sais que j'aime bien te taquiner !

Harry lui tira la langue, et alla dans la cuisine. Oui vraiment très mature comme geste…

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux bières. Quand il retourna dans la salle à manger, Draco était assis sur un fauteuil. Il avait dressé à la va vite une table avec un plateau, et avait même mis des biscuits.

- Charmante attention ! dit Harry et s'approchant avec les bières.

- Allez passe !

- Oui maman !

- Si tu pouvais faire quelque chose maintenant ça serait quoi ? demanda le brun en prenant un air sérieux et en s'asseyant en face de Draco.

- Heu je ne sais pas… sûrement revoir mes parents… malgré les apparences, ils me manquent… Et toi ?

- Je te comprends… Mais moi, vu que je n'ai plus de famille en vie, et que tout ce dont j'ai besoin se trouve avec moi, je pense que ma priorité serait de sortir d'ici… J'aimerais tellement revoir les autres... Tous les autres... Ils me manquent...

À peine ces derniers mots furent-ils prononcés qu'un grincement sonore se fit entendre. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux quand ils virent apparaître une immense porte se dessiner sur le mur. Une fois apparue, elle s'ouvrit lentement et dévoila un des couloirs du château. Ils s'en étaient enfin sortis. Ils se regardèrent alors, et se sourirent.

C'était donc ça la clé, se dit Harry.

_Il suffisait d'y croire._

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Je m'excuse par ailleurs du fait qu'il soit très court, c'est le plus court de tous les chapitres pour le moment... Mais bon ! Il est quand même chargé !_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :) bisous et à bientôt !_

_Clara _


	8. Je t'aime

_Titre : Au fond du lac_

_Auteur : Clara pour vous servir ! (et oui première fic toute seule ! :D)_

_Rating : M pour le moment, peut être modifié si nécessaire_

_Alors je suis absolument désolée... Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié sur cette fic, mais je suis en vacances que depuis une semaine, et avant j'étais malade, en exams, enfin bref, la vie basique d'une lycéenne... Donc voilà... Désolée !_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

_Ah, et les homophobes, oust ! Cette fic contiendra des relations entre hommes ! Je préfère prévenir !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture cela va de soit !_

* * *

**Au fond du lac**

Chapitre 8 : Je t'aime...

_Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux quand ils virent apparaître une immense porte se dessiner sur le mur. Une fois apparue, elle s'ouvrit lentement et dévoila un des couloirs du château. Ils s'en étaient enfin sortis. Ils se regardèrent alors, et se sourirent._

_C'était donc ça la clé, se dit Harry._

_Il suffisait d'y croire._

Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir retrouver leurs amis, voir d'autres gens. C'était génial, grandiose !

Tout d'un coup, Harry brisa le silence et dit d'un air solennel :

- Bon… Et bien… Je suppose que tout va redevenir comme avant... En tout cas je suis content d'avoir pu te voir sans ton masque ! dit-il en esquissant en bref sourire.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le regarder, simplement, sans rien dire. Puis il le prit par la main, et le tira vers la porte.

Dès que celle-ci fut franchise, un grand souffle d'air frais leur arriva dessus, comme leur souhaitant la bienvenue dans ce monde qui était le leur. Oui, ils étaient enfin revenus chez eux.

Draco, continuant de tenir Harry par la main, marchait de plus en plus rapidement dans les couloirs du château, sans s'arrêter. Plusieurs mois étaient passés, mais il n'avait en rien oublié le plan des couloirs, contrairement à Harry qui, quant à lui, ne reconnaissait rien. Et pour cause, ils étaient arrivés dans les cachots.

Harry, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, brisa le silence une nouvelle fois :

- Heu... Draco, pourquoi tu m'emmènes dans les cachots ?

- ...

- ... Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais prévenir mes amis, Ron et Hermione, et tu ferais mieux aussi d'aller prévenir Zabini, ils doivent nous chercher.

- D'accord.

Il regarda alors sa montre, qui fonctionnait encore comme par miracle. Il reprit alors :

- Il est 16 : 45, RDV dans une heure ici. A tout', dit le vert et argent.

Son ton était presque froid, sans possibilité de réplique.

Harry fit alors demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la tour des rouges et or.

OOOOOOOOOO

Arrivé devant la salle commune, il prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la pièce aux couleurs vives. Il se précipita dans sa chambre où il espérait trouver Ron et Hermione. Il ouvrit alors précipitamment la porte, et fut déçu de n'y trouver personne. Ce fut bredouille qu'il se dirigea vers le parc où les septièmes années devaient s'être regroupées pour les chercher, Draco et lui.

Arrivé au dit-endroit, il chercha des yeux son ami, qui, avec sa chevelure rousse ne devait pas passer inaperçue. Lorsqu'il la repéra, il courut vers eux et sauta sur le dos de Ron en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Ron hurla sous le choc, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits en se rendant compte que son meilleur ami venait de refaire surface.

- Harry !

La jeune fille le serra aussi, en lui posant des millions de questions.

- Oh Harry ! On était tellement inquiets ! Dumbledor nous a dit que vous étiez dans le château, mais le temps qu'on ratisse tout, il se serait passé une éternité ! Ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Malfoy t'as fait du mal ? Vous étiez où ? Comment vous avez fait pour sortir ? C'était long ? Dis-nous tout !

- Heu...Mione, je crois que tu l'étouffe là ! Laisse-le respirer je pense que ça peut l'aider à parler !

Après un hochement de tête envers son ami histoire de le remercier de son aide, Harry s'élança dans un court résumé de ces derniers mois pour lui, heures pour ses amis. Il passa bien-sûr quelques moments, ceux qu'il avait passé avec Draco, en précisant quand-même qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Ron et Hermione suivirent avec attention ces instants de retrouvaille, en faisant aussi parfois des commentaires sur le récit que leur ami leur faisait.

- Oh lala... dit Ron en soupirant. T'as vraiment pas de bol...

- Merci vieux, j'apprécie beaucoup ton soutient...

- Ouais bon ça va hein ! Mais sinon ça s'est bien passé avec Malfoy ? Enfin dans la mesure du possible je veux dire !

- Heu... He bien... On n'est plus ennemis, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment.

C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas leur en dire plus pour l'instant, lui-même ne savait pas comment caractériser leur relation. Ils étaient amis, ça c'était sûr, mais après... Il en parlera de toute façon avec Draco lors de leur RDV.

D'ailleurs, il était quelle heure ? Harry regarda sa montre, 17 : 30. Et merde. Il ne lui restait plus que 15 minutes pour retrouver l'entrée de leur dortoir, et ça ne serait pas chose facile. Alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir, Hermione l'interpella.

- Harry ? Ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien...

- Heu ouais désolé je dois y aller je vous vois plus tard.

Puis il partit sans rien dire, laissant ses deux amis inquiets.

OOOOOOOOOO

Merde, c'était le couloir de gauche ou de droite déjà ? Oh merde, merde, merde,...

- Potter ?

Harry se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, et vit Malfoy. Ils en étaient revenus au stade de leur nom de famille maintenant ?

- Je savais que tu ne trouverais pas. Suis-moi.

Ce ton était plus que sec et n'inspirait rien au brun.

Arrivé devant la porte des cachots, Draco donna le mot de passe, et ils entrèrent. Ils franchirent ensuite une seconde porte, qui les emmena alors dans une chambre très propre et bien rangée.

Le blond pas n'avait décroché le moindre mot, et c'est ce qui inquiétait Harry.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Draco. Il faut qu'on parle de nous.

- Heu... si tu veux.

- Alors, ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle, ça reste entre nous, personne ne doit savoir ok ? Tout était une erreur, on était tous les deux désespérés, on en avait marre, et on s'est aidé mutuellement. Il ne s'est rien passé d'accord ? Tu ne dis rien à personne. Si tu veux on peut rester amis, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on soit collés 24/24. D'accord notre relation a évoluée, mais je veux qu'elle en reste là. On n'a pas couché ensemble, on ne s'est pas embrassé, ou alors met ça sur le fait qu'on était super tristes et désemparés. Si on te demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous pendant tout ce temps, c'est ce que tu répondras ok ? Il faut qu'on ait absolument la même version si on veut que ça reste crédible. Et si...

- Putain mais laisse-moi en placer une ! Je peux dire ce que je pense ou ce dialogue est à sens unique ? s'énerva le brun. Là maintenant tout de suite je me fous totalement de ce que peuvent penser les autres. C'est juste nous deux le plus important. Je sais que tu sais. Je sais qu'on a vraiment couché ensemble, même si on était bourrés. Je sais qu'on s'est embrassé, sans excuse cette fois-ci. Je ne pense pas que se cacher la vérité soit la meilleure des choses à faire. Alors maintenant j'aimerais qu'on se parle honnêtement si ça ne te dérange pas. Peut-être que pour toi tout était une erreur, je ne pense pas. Ce n'est qu'une façon bien particulière de te convaincre du contraire. Sinon, je suis très heureux qu'on soit devenus amis, je pense que c'était la chose à faire, maintenant, je ne veux absolument pas te coller 24/24 comme tu dis. Ensuite, je pense qu'on pourrait dire la vérité à nos amis, ça serait plus honnête. Et en ce qui concerne les autres, je ne peux pas leur mentir non plus. Mes sentiments envers toi ont changé, c'est sûr, mais je ne pourrais même pas me dire à moi-même à quel point ils ont changé, je n'en sais rien. Certes avant je te détestais, mais là c'est différent,... je ne sais pas quoi te dire ensuite... c'est ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que je t'aime... davantage, mais... j'en sais rien... dis quelque chose s'il te plaît Draco...

La prononciation de son prénom fut comme un « bang » pour le blond. Il se rapprocha soudainement d'Harry, lui attrapa sa cravate défaite, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, comme l'avait dit Harry, il n'avait pas d'excuse, il agissait en étant en total contrôle de soi-même.

Leur baiser se fut très doux au départ, comme chaque chose que l'on ferait pour la première fois. Puis chacun prit son aise avec l'autre, avec la langue de l'autre, leurs lèvres qui se touchaient, caressaient, mordaient, leurs langues qui s'emmêlaient, dansant une magnifique danse remplie d'amour. Ils s'enlacèrent, se touchèrent, se caressèrent, puis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Le brun était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le blond soufflait à intervalles réguliers. Puis le griffon prit les commandes, et se resserra contre le blond. Ils reculèrent, puis vinrent à buter contre la tête du lit. Ils balancèrent alors sur celui-ci, s'allongeant l'un sur l'autre, et frottant leurs érections déjà bien visibles l'une contre l'autre.

Puis les choses s'accélérèrent, leurs vêtements partirent les uns après les autres, et ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement nus. Harry qui était au-dessus, se positionna à califourchon sur son...petit-ami, lui embrassant le cou de multiples baisers. Il descendit le long de son torse, suçant chaque petit bout de peau qui lui était offert. Il fit, sans le vouloir, un suçon dans le cou du blond, puis, remarquant les « dégâts » produits, décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Après avoir demandé à Draco de se tourner, il lui écarta les cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès à son but, son seul objectif : son intimité. Profitant du moment, il admira Draco dans toute sa splendeur, puis enfonça un doigt en lui. Les petits couinements du Slytherin l'encouragèrent à aller plus loin, à enfoncer un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Une fois la phase de préparation terminée, il s'enfonça lui-même dans le blond. À ce moment précis, les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient étroit, chaud, confortable, amour, et Draco... Ce dernier poussa alors une série de couinements, puis leur corps se mirent d'accord pour des mouvements de vas-et-viens successifs. Puis, dans un concert de divers cris, ils jouirent en même temps, l'un sur les draps, l'autre dans son petit ami. Ils chuchotèrent alors quelques mots que personne n'aurait pu comprendre, pour finir par deux mots, huit lettres, trop souvent utilisés, et parfois usés, ces doux mots que tout le monde veut entendre un jour, « _je t'aime... »_

OOOOOOOOOO

- Meeeeerde Harry !

Le dit-brun était affalé dans le lit de Draco, toujours nu comme un vers. Il leva sa tête avec autant de difficulté que si nous n'étions pas humains, on aurait pu croire qu'elle pesait une tonne.

- Quoa ? Steplait Draco je veux dormiiir...

- Naan Harry ! Il est 19 : 15 !

- Et ? Le repas est dans 15 minutes, c'est pas grave si on arrive en retard !

- T'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson toi ! dit le blond tout en enfilant un jean. Ils ont dit hier que le repas serait avancé de 30 minutes pour annoncer la maison vainqueure ! Et ils sauront forcément si on n'est pas là ! Alors bouge tes fesses et habille-toi !

- Meeerde !

Deux minutes après ce réveil difficile, les deux adolescents couraient dans les couloirs du château à en perdre haleine. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme des pivoines, leurs cravates étaient défaites, leurs chemises n'étaient pas dans leur pantalon, entre autre, tout ce qui pouvait témoigner de leur activité de cette fin d'après-midi.

Arrivés devant les grandes portes de la grande salle, ils posèrent leurs oreilles sur le bois, et écoutèrent. Ils n'entendaient rien, les élèves et les professeurs ne devaient donc sûrement pas être là.

Tandis qu'ils poussaient lentement les grandes portes, un silence de mort les accueillit. Draco regardait dans la grande salle, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Harry, quant à lui, ne prit pas la peine de regarder, et poussa un grand soupir, avant de déclarer de vive voix à son tout nouveau petit-ami :

- Putain sérieux Draco j'aurais pu dormir quinze minutes de plus !

Voyant que le blond ne répondait pas, ne bougeait pas, et semblait ne plus respirer du tout, il se décida à regarder à son tour la salle, et donc de suivre le regard du verte et argent. Et là, il comprit pourquoi le blond jouait les statues : quelques centaines ou milliers d'yeux les fixaient, professeurs compris.

Draco ne dit rien, mais deux mots parvinrent à s'échapper de la bouche du brun :

- Et merde...

* * *

_Je viens tout juste d'écrire ce chapitre, aussi j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Sinon on approche de la fin ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé, mais aussi comment vous décririez la réaction de tout le monde ! J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine ! Voilà !_

_A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin ! ;)_

_Clara_


	9. Quand tout recommence

_Titre : Au fond du lac_

_Auteur : Clara pour vous servir ! (et oui première fic toute seule ! :D)_

_Rating : M_

_Je pense que vous savez déjà que tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! :)_

_Voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'aime ! :)_

_Enjoy ! :D_

* * *

**Au fond du lac**

Chapitre 9 : Quand tout recommence...

_- Putain sérieux Draco j'aurais pu dormir quinze minutes de plus !_

_Voyant que le blond ne répondait pas, ne bougeait pas, et semblait ne plus respirer du tout, il se décida à regarder à son tour la salle, et donc de suivre le regard du vert et argent. Et là, il comprit pourquoi le blond jouait les statues : quelques centaines ou milliers d'yeux les fixaient, professeurs compris._

_Draco ne dit rien, mais deux mots parvinrent à s'échapper de la bouche du brun :_

_- Et merde..._

À présent, personne n'osait plus respirer. Toute la population sorcière de Hogwarts était figée, comme si le temps avait été arrêté. Puis, dans un calme olympien, Draco alla s'assoir à sa table, aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il était suivi par tous ses yeux qui continuaient de le dévisager, mais il passait à travers de cela. Alors qu'Harry faisait de même, il entendit le blond dire à haute voix :

- Nan mais sérieux vous ne pouvez pas regarder autre part ? Je sais que je suis intéressant mais quand même ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Tandis que certains baissaient le regard, d'autres le défiaient, en vain. Draco était en colère, et n'importe qui se présenterait sur son chemin allait en payer les frais.

Une fois installés, les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent leur directeur, attendant sûrement une quelconque aide de sa part. Ce dernier se leva alors, et déclara de vive voix :

- Bon, comme je le disais tout à l'heure avant d'être interrompu, vous avez tous eu une dure journée. Aussi, tous les professeurs et moi-même sommes très heureux des efforts que vous avez fournis. Au cours de cette journée, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont brisé la glace entre les différentes maisons, surtout les élèves de premier cycle. Je voudrais donc tout particulièrement les féliciter. Vous savez sans doute que l'unité entre les maisons me tient tout particulièrement à cœur. Sur ce plan-là, je suis donc très satisfait. Parlons à présent de la compétition. Le match de Quidich qui opposait les trois premières années a été remporté avec succès par la maison Hufflepuff. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu y assister, mais l'on m'a affirmé que c'était une très belle rencontre ! Bravo à eux ! _un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit alors entendre dans toute la salle._ Ensuite, le professeur Snape m'a rapporté que la maison Ravenclaw qui rassemblait, je le rappelle, les quatrièmes, cinquièmes et sixièmes années, s'est montrée particulièrement brillante au cours de ces dernières heures. Je les félicite donc tout autant. _Tous les élèves applaudirent une seconde fois pour féliciter les vainqueurs._ Et enfin, les septièmes années. _Cette fois-ci, un lourd silence fit son apparition. Le directeur marqua une courte pause, puis reprit. _Le lac était une épreuve dangereuse, j'en suis bien conscient. Les élèves étaient livrés à eux-mêmes dans ce monde inconnu. Aussi, je voudrais les féliciter d'avoir montré autant de force cet après-midi. Je pense aussi aux deux élèves qui ont été retenus prisonniers ensemble pendant plusieurs mois contre leur gré. Bien que la situation soit maintenant meilleure que je ne l'aurais jamais espérée, je sais combien cela a dû être dur. Pour la septième année, les maisons vainqueures sont les Gryffindor et les Slytherin à égalité ! _Un troisième brouhaha accueillit alors les vainqueurs, faisant participer les quatre maisons au complet._ Si mes calculs sont exacts, les quatre maisons sont arrivées ex-aequo. Je vais donc prendre la décision de vous nommer tous vainqueures de ce tournoi, en répartissant le nombre de points en quatre parts équitables ! Je vous félicite tous !

Alors, comme pour le dernier jour d'une année scolaire, tous les élèves applaudirent, se levèrent, montèrent sur les bancs, s'embrassèrent, etc. L'ambiance était vraiment à la fête au sein du château Hogwarts, et le repas préparé par les elfes ne pouvait qu'amplifier cette joie. Même les fantômes étaient de la partie.

Quand les plats apparurent, Harry se décida enfin à répondre aux questions de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Donc Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ? demanda Hermione.

Tant qu'à faire, autant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec son amie, ce fut assez rapidement qu'il répondit :

- On sort ensemble maintenant.

- QUOI ?

- Ron voyons ! l'interpella Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si personne n'était au courant !

Devant le regard choqué de son ami brun, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Harry, est-ce que tu sais comment vous êtes rentrés dans la salle avec Malfoy ? Tu sais comment les gens vous regardaient ? Comment vous étiez habillés ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que votre relation allait demeurer un secret si ?

- Non pas éternellement, mais on est ensemble depuis quoi, deux heures ? Ce n'est pas comme si le destin avait joué en notre faveur pour que l'on finisse ensemble si ?

- Regarde, Ron et moi sortons ensemble depuis cet après-midi et tout le monde est déjà au courant ! Et je n'en fais pas tout un drame !

- Mais 'Mione, c'est différent ! Vous, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et tout le monde est au courant depuis qu'on a 10 ans !

La jeune fille se mit alors à rougir, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler de tout et de rien, à plaisanter, à rire, bref, à vivre leur vie.

À la fin du repas, Harry dit à ses deux amis de ne pas l'attendre pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Après un regard quelque peu inattendu de leur part, il fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre dans le couloir dès qu'il aurait terminé.

Ce dernier se hâta donc de finir et, comme promis, retrouva le brun dans le couloir. Harry le prit par la main, et courut à travers le château, allant de couloir en couloir, sans se soucier le moins du monde de toute la populace qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Une fois arrivé devant son objectif, il se retourna vers Draco qui ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

- Tu ne reconnais pas ? demanda le brun.

- Heu... Sachant que dans ce château tous les couloirs se ressemblent, non pas trop.

- Ok je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il se mit alors à passer une fois derrière la porte, puis deux, puis trois, aussi bien que Draco faillit le prendre pour un fou si un craquement sonore ne s'était pas fait entendre.

Deux grosses portes apparurent alors, se dessinant petit à petit sur le mur. Quand celles-ci furent totalement ouvertes, Draco regarda Harry très bizarrement, cherchant une explication logique.

- C'est...la salle où on était tout à l'heure non ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle la salle va-et-vient, ou salle-sur-demande. Il faut penser très fort à quelque chose pour que cela apparaisse dans la salle. Je n'ai appris ça que pendant le repas.

- Ah... Et tu as pensé à quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Oh pas grand-chose ! répondit le brun en rougissant quelque peu. Juste un lit et une salle de bain ! Le stricte nécessaire !

Tandis que le blond entrait dans la salle, Harry enlevait sa montre. Il la jeta sur le lit, ou plutôt à côté, trop occupé à regarder son petit ami.

- Pourquoi tu enlèves ta montre ?

- C'est bête à dire, mais sans montre, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête...ou du moins qu'il ralentit... Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu le dis !

Tandis qu'il avançait vers son brun tel un serpent vers sa proie, Draco défit sa montre puis la jeta au sol, juste à côté de celle d'Harry.

Puis, dans un bruit sourd, il le plaqua contre le mur, scellant leurs lèvres pour un baiser que seul le temps pourrait arrêter.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est fini pour " Au fond du lac " ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, aussi j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez aimé la lire !_

_Je voudrais remercier tout le monde (histoire de faire rapide) ! Toutes les reviews anonymes, tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup ! :D _

_Si vous êtes intéressés, j'écris une fic drama : " Vivre pour le meilleur " ! Comme ça c'est fait pour le p'tit coup de pub' ! ;)_

_Voilà ! A bientôt !_

_Clara qui vous aime très fort ! :)_


End file.
